


Drowsy

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but i never wrote for the other prompts, prompt sleepover/first time in bed, still early on tho, this was supposed to be for the ace challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei ends up with a busted pipe and a six year old that misses her dad. It is not the ideal scenario for spending the night at your boyfriend's for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy

Because the world hates him, it happens during a weird hair stylist convention and Kei is the only adult home. Saulė sits at the kitchen table, her legs dangling from the chair as Kei's talking to someone on the phone.

"I'm sorry sir," they say. "There's nothing we can do until tomorrow, your best course of action would be turning the water off until then." 

Kei wants to tell them, angrily, that he's already shut the water off because he's not an idiot. Instead, though, he just sighs, fixes his glasses and tells them he'll talk to them tomorrow. 

Saulė follows him into the room to complain that she's thirsty and Kei sighs, lays down on his bed and pats the space next to him.

"There's no water, mergyt," he says when she does.

"I don't want water I want juice," she tells him and Kei smiles at her but has to tell her that they're out of juice too. Saulė pouts. "When is dad coming back?" she asks and Kei feels his heart sink because she wouldn't be asking if Kei wasn't fucking up.

"Soon," he promises and closes his eyes because they'll be gone for two more days and he doesn't know what to do.

He gets a text message and Saulė leaps off the bed to run to the kitchen and get his phone.

"Don't run," he calls after her but Saulė is already out of the room. She comes back moments later and rests his phone on his chest. It's a text from Tadashi. 'How's babysitting?' it reads and Kei sighs. 

'Managed to bust a pipe so we won't have water until tomorrow but other than that it's great' he texts back and turns to look at Saulė who's watching him.

"Is that dad?" she asks.

"It's Tadashi," he tells her. Saulė fixes herself on the bed and pouts again.

Tadashi texts back a minute later. 'Come over' it says. Kei turns to look at Saulė who's still pouting at him and sighs.

"Want to go see Tadashi?" he asks and she lights up and jumps off the bed before he can say anything else.

***

Tadashi opens the door in a sweater that's too big for him and Kei needs a moment to calm down because of how domestic it feels. He's never spent the night at Tadashi's before. The closest they've come to even sleeping next to each other was when Tadashi had dozed off on top of him while they were watching a movie on the couch at Kei's house. Now, though, he stands in Tadashi's hallway with two overnight bags and watches Tadashi help Saulė take off her coat.

She's telling him about the bus ride to his apartment and Tadashi nods and smiles at her. Kei wants to kiss him but knows it's probably not the best idea so he just busies himself with his own coat. 

"Managed to bust a pipe?" Tadashi grins at him, leaning on the wall after Saulė runs off to explore Tadashi's home. 

"Shut up," Kei answers. He shuffles his feet and bites the inside of his cheek. "Thank for letting us come over," he says after a moment and Tadashi is still grinning at him. Tadashi walks closer and rests his hands on Kei's shoulder to kiss him and it makes Kei feel a little less nervous.

Then, Saulė is calling them from Tadashi's room and they walk over to see sitting on the futon, smiling.

"Can I sleep here?" she asks and looks at Tadashi, eyes hopeful.

"Sure, sweetie," Tadashi answers her. "Do you want anything to eat first?" he asks after a moment.

"We ate at-" Kei starts to say but Saulė interrupts him.

"Juice," she says as if that's a valid answer and Tadashi smiles.

"Let's see what I can do," he says putting his hand out for her to grab and Kei watches them walk to the kitchen. He considers following them but he's been here before and knows how tiny Tadashi's kitchen is so instead he sits down on Tadashi's bed where he figures he'll be sleeping tonight and that makes him nervous all over again.

For a lack of better things to do, Kei picks up Tadashi's laptop form where it was resting on the side of the bed and starts clicking through folders. They're all titled random things like 'green' and 'Saturday' and 'flowers' which Kei thinks is cute. He sorts his folders by dates. There's one titled 'firefly', in English and Kei clicks on it knowing exactly what he'll find. Tadashi probably thought he was being smart.

Just as the pictures of them together load, Tadashi and Saulė come back into the room. Saulė's holding a cup with a straw coming out of it and she's smiling, happily. 

Saulė settles on the futon and drinks her juice, legs crossed under herself. She yawns and Kei looks at the clock to see that she was supposed to be in bed a half hour ago.

"Mergyt," he says, softly. "You wanna shower and sleep?" Saulė nods and rests her juice cup on the floor beside the futon. Tadashi stands up to get it and Kei picks Saulė up, takes her to the bathroom.

Getting Saulė to stay still while Kei watches her hair is harder than usual because Tadashi doesn't have a bath, just a shower but when they're done and Saulė's changed into her pajamas's, she's already half asleep and Kei carries her to the futon.

He stays to tell her a bedtime story and she's asleep halfway through it.

Kei walks to the kitchen to find Tadashi sitting there, resting his head on his arms, his eyes closed.

"Tired?" Kei asks. "Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story too?" he jokes and Tadashi waves his hand at him.

"I had to wake up early today," Tadashi slurs sleepily.

"Come on let's go to bed," Kei whispers and slides his hand around Tadashi's waist to lift him up. Tadashi stops him, pulls him in closer and kisses him, draping his body on Kei. Kei holds him in place and kisses back, smiles into his lips.

***

After they've showered and changed, after Kei's made the bed, he realizes he doesn't know where to put his hands and what to do with his legs. The only times he's slept with someone else were the times Ryuunosuke tricked him into napping together and even then it's always Ryuunosuke wrapping his arms around Kei, not the other way around.

Tadashi tiptoes to the bed and slides in, turns to face Kei and Kei can see him smiling even in the dark. He takes Kei's hand in his and squeezes it.

"Your hands are cold," Kei whispers which makes Tadashi let go and Kei bites the inside of his cheek.

"Sorry," Tadashi says but he doesn't move to turn away which is good.

"I don't mind," Kei promises and reaches out to touch Tadashi's hand. "I've just never shared a bed with anyone that wasn't a family member."

"Did you never have sleepovers as a kid?" Tadashi asks.

"I didn't have friends as kid," Kei answers, a little embarrassed and Tadashi moves in to kiss him. It's soft and quick and Kei can feel tension release from his body.

"I'm glad the pipe broke," Kei says and when Tadashi kisses him again, Kei can feel him smiling into it.

Saulė shuffles in her futon and they both still, pull away just a little bit, just enough to talk.

"We should sleep," Tadashi whispers and buries his face in the crook of Kei's neck, wraps an arm around his waist. It's cold but Kei doesn't say anything, just closes his eyes and listens to Tadashi breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Mergyt - little girl, an endearment kei uses for saulė


End file.
